In the game of hockey, it is important for a player to develop the fundamental skills of skating, shooting, passing and receiving. However, it is difficult to practice passing and receiving without the presence of another player. Therefore, there is a need for a suitable and practical device that would allow a player to practice his puck passing and receiving skills in isolation.
A hockey practice device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,045, issued to Hammett et al on Nov. 8, 1994. This hockey practice device comprises at least two support members with an elongated elastic band placed in tension between the support members so that a puck shot against the elastic band will rebound to the shooter.
There are several drawbacks associated with the Hammett et al device. More particularly, it is desirable that the puck rebound from the device at substantially the same velocity with which it is shot at the device. The elastic band rebounds the puck at a lesser velocity. In addition, the elastic band often deflects when hit with a puck at a certain velocity and angle, with the result that the puck can pass beneath it or can get wedged underneath it. In either instance, the practice session would have to be stopped so that these problems can be rectified. Another drawback associated with the Hammett et al device is that there is a "dead zone" of approximately 2 inches on either side of the post where the puck will not rebound with sufficient speed to return to the shooter. Finally, the elastic band loses its resilience over time and has to be replaced.
The present invention addresses these concerns.